


In His Enemy's Colors

by Caia (Caius)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: D/s, Energy Field Interfacing, Fight Sex, M/M, Season/Series 03, Tactile Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus and Ultra Magnus get a little carried away on the battlefield. Galvatron is pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Enemy's Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



> Thanks to [](http://karanseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[**karanseraph**](http://karanseraph.livejournal.com/) for beta.

Three shots, four, five...and Ultra Magnus was upon him, shoving Cyclonus' lighter body into the battleground. Even pinned, Cyclonus still fought, striking with every limb for Galvatron and the Decepticons, while Galvatron fought Rodimus Prime not far away and other Decepticons fought other Autobots elsewhere.

Ultra Magnus and Cyclonus had almost, once, been allies, in the Quintessons' clutches; two warriors for once on the same side--but none of that mattered here. Galvatron wanted Ultra Magnus destroyed, Cyclonus could desire no less, and Magnus was as firm in the defense of his own Prime.

And for the moment, stronger.

Cyclonus' left elbow dislodged Magnus' arm--injured and sparking--from his shoulder, nearly rolling out from under him. Magnus' hand flailed and grabbed Cyclonus' antenna instead, tightening over sensitive receptors.

Pleasure and pain swept through Cyclonus' sensor net--_Galvatron, forcing him on his knees...torturing and tearing at his sensitive plating until Cyclonus was a mass of desire beneath him_\--and his field _flared_ into Magnus, flooding through the holes in his armor, as Cyclonus groaned, battling back the instinctual desire to expose himself, to submit...no. Not to Magnus, his enemy. His equal.

Ultra Magnus flinched back, a look of horror and confusion on his face--still used to the respectable ways of war, after all these centuries fighting Decepticons? Or simply reacting to the mark Unicron had left on Cyclonus' energy signature?--it did not matter. Cyclonus threw him over onto the ground beneath him, one hand on Magnus' free arm, the other on a shoulder pillar, legs over Magnus' hips, and pressed his field into him harder.

Magnus' blue optics brightened, his faceplates twisted with pain and obscure Autobot emotions. "What--what are you _doing_?"

"Fighting you, Magnus. As your enemy." Cyclonus' moved his hand up to Magnus' smaller antenna--it would not have lasted an orn had it been Cyclonus'--twisting it not quite hard enough to pull it off, directing his energy flow directly into his opponent.

Magnus roared, and an involuntary energy surge flowed from his field through Cyclonus' systems. Energy pure and strong, not quite equal and opposite to Cyclonus' Unicronian field, but close--Magnus had carried the Matrix, even though Galvatron had taken it from him. Cyclonus groaned and sent his own strong pulse back.

"Cyclonus--this is not--" Magnus' massive pede kicked at Cyclonus' feet, sending Cyclonus sprawling under him. Magnus' fragile antenna snapped off in Cyclonus' hand as Cyclonus grappled for purchase, seizing on Magnus' shoulder pillar. Energy crackled between them even stronger this time; Cyclonus bucked up under Magnus as if they were in truth interfacing rather than battling.

"What is it _not_, Autobot?" Their chest plates scraped against each other, Matrix-tainted spark battling with Unicron-tainted spark. Pressed under the strong Autobot, the Autobot that his lord recognized as his _enemy_, even more so than the Autobot Prime...Cyclonus wanted to defeat him, to tame him, to tear him apart and place him at Galvatron's feet.

(And another part of him wanted to submit, to let the stronger force take him away and rule him, to bare his spark...but Magnus wasn't Galvatron.)

They were close enough the energy pulses carried their thoughts--_anger confusion betrayal arousal_ from the Autobot, and then a stronger burst of confusion when, Cyclonus assumed, Magnus read what Cyclonus thought of him in return.

(Galvatron hated Ultra Magnus, so Cyclonus hated Ultra Magnus. Hated him as the closest thing to an equal and a companion he could have, save perhaps for Scourge.)

And then--_honor shouldn't soldier not_ and something very much like an honest Decepticon sense of fear--and Ultra Magnus tried to pull away, tried to confine his field within his body and get his body away from Cyclonus'--but of course that would not do. Long leg around a thick hip, hand into circuitry fused by Cyclonus' gunshots and Cyclonus _pulled_ from where he could once have pulled from Unicron, _pulled_ the hapless Autobot back into him, marking Magnus' Autobot red and blue with Decepticon purple (and being marked in return).

If he couldn't bring Magnus to Galvatron as a trophy, his Lord should at least enjoy the sight of Magnus in their colors, fields pulsing as much with Decepticon energy as with Autobot.

Magnus gave _in_, pinned Cyclonus to the ground, one hand on a wing and one on an antenna, no longer caring that their position was beneath the dignity of an Autobot Warrior--and started giving him as good as he got. Cyclonus' engines roared in pleasure and anger and _energy_ as he reached over to grab Ultra Magnus' remaining antenna--Cyclonus' own were at entirely the wrong angle and missing half the plating as though he'd had a long night with Galvatron and Galvatron had painted his hands white--Cyclonus' whole sensor net reading only himself and Magnus....

Until he caught a note of genuine _panic_ in his Lord's voice, tossed Magnus off of him, and in an astrosecond was at Galvatron's side, as Ultra Magnus--recovering himself almost as fast--was at Prime's.

Their leaders' battle had been interrupted by an onslaught from the planet's natives. They were better-armed than they had expected and not pleased with either group of Cybertronians. Galvatron, already dented and scarred and scorched from the battle with the Autobots, was caught between shooting at the natives and the Prime. Rodimus Prime was trying to protect himself and the natives from Galvatron, and himself from the natives without hurting them.

It was chaos and without assistance they were going to be overrun in a half a breem.

"My Lord--" Cyclonus switched to spacejet mode to better strike at his foes--his gun had been lost somewhere in the fight--and fired. Galvatron secured for the moment, he extended his sensors for the other Decepticons--Scourge and three Sweeps were being driven toward them to the right, the Predacons had been forced out of Predaking over to the left...the order to retreat was going to be needed shortly.

When he reached his lord's side, Galvatron spared him a glance. "Cyclonus! I see you have been _busy_."

"Fighting Ultra Magnus, my Lord."

"I _see_..." Galvatron looked from one to the other and Cyclonus waited--still shooting at the natives and watching the Autobots and monitoring the other Decepticons for disasters but mostly just waiting for his Lord's reaction--and his spark lit up with joy when the reaction was a giant happy laugh. Galvatron struck the side of his fuselage, hard but not angrily. "You look good in my second's colors, Ultra Magnus."

The Autobot Prime, thrown even further off his always-precarious balance but seeing an opportunity to play the hero, threw himself between Galvatron and Magnus. "If you want to get to him, Galvatron, you'll have to go through me! You too, Cyclonus!" He waved his gun at them both.

Galvatron laughed again. "I'll take you up on that _soon_, Prime. You'd look just as good in purple as Magnus does." He went back to firing.

"My Lord--" said Cyclonus, shifting back to bipedal form. "I believe there's no more profit for us on this planet."

Galvatron turned his gun towards Cyclonus, and for a second seemed about to fire it...then looked his lieutenant up and down appreciatively instead. "Yes! Yes, I believe we've gotten what we need here! Until next time, Autobots! Decepticons, retreat!" He leapt into the air and headed for space.

The Decepticons, waiting for exactly that order, disengaged from their foes and launched themselves into space, Galvatron and Cyclonus in the lead.

Galvatron was on Cyclonus as soon as they got out of the planet's gravity field. "Cyclonus! To me!" Galvatron pulled Cyclonus to him, tearing and biting at every injury Ultra Magnus had inflicted. "Mmmm, I can taste him all over you!"

Cyclonus held on, the only gravity their own, arching into the rough touches. "My Lord..." His fields struggled to submit to Galvatron's erratic rhythms, eagerly yielding up Magnus' energy and his own.

"You taste of battle!" Galvatron stripped the plating from Cyclonus' antenna, gaining a long groan of pleasure and pain from his lieutenant. He pulsed his fields harder into his lieutenant, excess energy sparking off his crown. "Delicious, my second!"

Cyclonus groaned louder, awash in his Lord's presence. "Thank you, my Lord. Take what you want from me. Please!"

Galvatron laughed and scraped a long streak of blue off Cyclonus' chest plates with his finger and shoved it into Cyclonus' mouth. Cyclonus eagerly sucked, tasting Galvatron and himself and Magnus all together. "Mighty Galvatron...!" he said around the finger and through the field-link. "Galvatron...mighty one...my lord..." Caught up in utter ecstasy, Cyclonus' field pulsed harder against Galvatron's, residual energy from Ultra Magnus batting between them, red and blue and purple and grey and even a bit of orange paint passing between them, hands rubbing against battle scars and interface scars and then Galvatron bit down _hard_ on Cyclonus' stripped and vulnerable and bent antenna and pushed Cyclonus over the edge into overload.

Overload passed between the two of them with a nearly visible field flare and a _roar_ from Galvatron as he half-crushed his second against his chest plates. Cyclonus very nearly offlined, but his systems had been built for this; to take all Galvatron could give him and still be ready and able to fight for his Lord.

The first sensor sweep he cared to do showed them drifting alone through the solar system of the planet they had just left; the other Decepticons had gone on ahead, and the Autobots had not seen fit to hassle them, either.

For a few precious astroseconds, the universe was only Galvatron and Cyclonus and the scattered remains of Ultra Magnus, and Galvatron ruled over all. Cyclonus held onto his Lord tightly and savored the moment.


End file.
